


You're the Purrfect One Fur Me

by goyangiprince



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, cat adoption adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangiprince/pseuds/goyangiprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which a commercial causes impromptu life decisions and hairballs</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Purrfect One Fur Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanse/gifts).



It had been Chanyeol's idea, like all stupid ideas tended to be. 

Chanyeol was laying against him on the couch as they watched some mundane tv show, Sehun's fingers carding idly through his hair. Tuesday nights were always like this, a time to relax after a day of boring classes and part time jobs, and Sehun loved the familiarity of it all, happy to just spend some time doing nothing with Chanyeol for a change. 

The show cuts to a commercial, and Sehun immediately tunes it out, settling further back into the couch as he runs over the homework he's putting off for tomorrow in his head. He's jerked back to reality when he hears Chanyeol sigh sadly, his eyes catching the cause of his distress on the tv. 

A female voice croons from the tv, singing a slow, sad song while a picture slideshow plays, depressing pictures of dogs and cats sitting alone in cages with huge, pleading eyes fading into one another. 

Chanyeol's eyes are tearing up.

"We should get a pet," Chanyeol decides, turning to look at Sehun with huge, pleading eyes not unlike the dogs in the commercial. 

_In the armssssss oooffff an aaangellll....._

"Chanyeol," Sehun explains patiently, "you are allergic to dogs, and we don't have the room for one." 

"We could get a cat! They don't need much room! You don't need to walk them either!"

_"You're allergic to cats too."_

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "Not like, deathly allergic. I'll start taking medicine for it and we'll vacuum more than once a year. _Pleeeaassseee?"_

_May you fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind some comfort hereeeee....._

Sehun knows a losing battle when he sees one, sighing. _"Fine._ We'll get a cat."

 

 

And that is how Sehun finds himself in an animal shelter a week later, a jumpy, excited Chanyeol dragging him through the doors. They're greeted by an adoption assistant, a little older lady who coos over Chanyeol from the moment she sees him. Chanyeol smiles from ear to ear as he convinces her to take them through the dog area first, even if they can't adopt one. 

"These guys need love too, don't they?" he insists as he ends up playing in a cage full of puppies. A little yappy mutt keeps jumping up and licking Chanyeol's face, and he giggles as he gives in to the dog's friendly assault. 

It's kind of adorable, Sehun has to admit. The assistant chuckles at his enthusiasm, suggesting that they always need volunteers, and Chanyeol's eyes sparkle with excitement at the thought. 

"You know she really just wants you to clean the cages," Sehun whispers in his ear, and Chanyeol laughs loudly.

After Chanyeol is dragged away from the puppies with a promise of being able to come back some other time, they are led to the cat room, the tiny room filled with meows from the cages lining the walls.

"Are you looking for a kitten or an older cat?" the assistant asks, mostly to Sehun, as Chanyeol is busy sticking his fingers in a cage to scratch one cat's ears. 

"Uh, an adult I guess, we don't really have time to train a kitten or money to fix one later. Also, he's kind of allergic, so like, are there any that are less..." Sehun waves his hands in an indeterminate gesture. "You know. Shed-y."

The assistant laughs. "Actually, we just picked up a beautiful Russian Blue last week. He's a year and a half old by our guess, and very sweet."

Sehun drags Chanyeol to the other side of the room to show him the little gray cat, who's currently sleeping with his back turned to them. 

"Look, this one won't kill you," Sehun insists. 

The assistant unlocks the cage and Chanyeol picks the cat up gently. "He's so _cuuuuteee_ ," he coos, rubbing his face against the cat's. 

The cat promptly pushes Chanyeol's face away with his paw, and Sehun bursts out laughing.

"Oh good, he's just like you, you guys will get along." Chanyeol grins, scooping the cat up to hold him like a baby. Chanyeol's excitement is contagious and rather endearing, Sehun thinks, a small smile growing on his face as he reaches over to scratch the cat's ears. 

"Let's get him."

 

 

"And what name do you want for the cat on the adoption certificate?" The receptionist asks in a bored voice, blowing a bubble with her gum.

"Chopper!" Chanyeol says excitedly, and Sehun lets out an exasperated sigh. 

"We are not naming the cat after Chopper. He's not even _brown_ , Chanyeol."

"Well, his full name is Tony Tony Chopper, Doctor of the Going Merry, is that better?"

Sehun groans. 

The receptionist ignores them and hands over the paperwork. "Thank you for giving Chopper a new home. That will be 50,000 won, please."

 

 

Cats, as it turns out, are creatures of the devil. 

Chanyeol takes care of the cat as much as possible, but the thing is _clearly_ insane and no amount of scolding will make the cat care about the mess he made of the toilet paper, or the scratches he left on the couch, or the hairball he left on Sehun's favorite sweater, or the fact that _five AM_ is not an appropriate time to jump on top of Sehun and demand food.

For some reason, nothing the cat does seems to faze Chanyeol, either. He just calmly buys the cat a new scratching post for him to ignore, or new toys for him to bat under the refrigerator and then cry about. He sleepily detaches Chopper from Sehun at five AM every morning, pulling him over to cuddle on his side of the bed. The cat, however, is highly opposed to affection that isn't on his own terms, so he always wiggles out of Chanyeol's grasp and darts out of the room, leaving a pouting Chanyeol to wrap himself around Sehun for a few more hours of precious sleep.

So, maybe it isn't all bad. 

 

 

Sehun isn't quite sure when it starts, but after being picked up at least once a day to dance around the living room to the Girl's Generation song on the radio, he'd probably start to get sick of Chanyeol too. 

"Why won't you play with meeeeee," Chanyeol whines as he tries to get Chopper to chase the jingly ball he tossed in his direction. Chopper sends Chanyeol a dirty glare before going back to washing his paw. 

"Somehow, I don't think the cat gives a fuck about your clearly excellent aegyo skills," Sehun comments dryly from behind his laptop, not even bothering to look up at Chanyeol's plight. 

"It works on _you,_ doesn't it? You always give in when I beg." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and Sehun shoots him a dirty glare. Chanyeol just laughs loudly, unfazed.

"See, you really are alike."

 

 

It takes some time, but things slowly fall back into a routine. Wednesdays are dedicated to catching up on homework for Sehun, the apartment empty with Chanyeol away at a late class. Sehun checks that the cat still has food and leaves him alone to focus, laying down on the couch with his laptop. 

He's tired and distracted today, though, his classes wearing him out more than usual. He keeps checking twitter as if something will change before switching back to his homework and staring blankly at the page. Sehun sighs. Maybe a nap would help more than anything. 

He catches the cat out of the corner of his eye, stretching as he comes into the room. 

"Hey, Chopper," he greets before laughing at himself. _"Wow,_ I must actually be tired to be talking to you like Chanyeol does." 

The cat must be amused as well, he thinks, because he jumps up on the couch beside him and rubs his head against Sehun's arm. Sehun rubs his ears obediently, a small grin growing on his face. 

"I _was_ doing my homework," he tells Chopper, who blatantly ignores him, jumping up on the laptop this time to let Sehun scratch his tail. 

"Okay, no, I wasn't. You're right." He manages to slip his laptop away and sets it aside, letting Chopper curl up on his stomach. He runs his fingers through the cat's soft fur and smiles.

"Naptime it is, then."

 

 

Chanyeol comes back a half hour later, but Sehun doesn't hear him come in, still sound asleep with Chopper purring on top of him. He does, however, hear it when Chanyeol plops on the floor beside the couch, pouting. 

"Why do you never cuddle with _me_ like that," he whines. 

"We cuddle like every night, asshole."

"Not you, stupid, I was talking to the cat."

Chopper opens one eye to look at Chanyeol and then closes it again, which only offends Chanyeol further. After a series of shocked noises at Chopper's rudeness-- _how could he do this to me, i feed him and hug him and kiss his nose and this is how he repays me, don't act like that, you love hugs_ \--he scoops the cat up and takes a seat on the couch.

Sehun smiles to himself as he leans in against Chanyeol, reaching over to rub the cat's tummy before pressing a kiss to Chanyeol's cheek. 

So, maybe the cat is secretly the spawn of satan. Maybe he'll always wake them up at ungodly hours, refuse to eat anything that isn't chicken flavored, and leave scratches on the back of their Ikea furniture. But somehow, Chanyeol always balances those things out with impromptu songs about the cat's adventures, or bits of food snuck to him while he cooks, or cuddles after a long day. It might have been a stupid idea, Sehun thinks as he rests his head against Chanyeol's shoulder with a smile, but as long as Chanyeol is there with him, he'll happily go along with it every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in March 2015 as a birthday gift for my friend Rose. Original LJ post [here](http://goyangiprince.livejournal.com/2353.html).
> 
> I relate to Chanyeol in this fic on a spiritual level tbh
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! ♡ You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/goyangiprince)!


End file.
